Sous la Lune
by Mitzuki Yumiko
Summary: Quizá fue una simple y tonta casualidad del maldito destino,encontrarte ahí,bajo una luna intensa. Quizá el destino estaba dispuesto a unirnos...¿Para la eternidad o solo un momento de calentura?...Yo sé que me enamore...Y quieras o no...Tú seras mio...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer;Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece,son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto...No se intenta nada con esto.

* * *

Las estrellas iluminaban la oscura noche,la Luna era como un Sol echo de cristales,su resplandor hermoso opacaba la oscuridad del noche la Luna se encontraba llena,redonda como una pelota,con un luminoso brillo acompañantes de la hermosa Luna,se posaban en todos los lugares,queriendo ser tan hermosa como la majestuosa Luna.

A paso rápido el Líder del Imperio del Desierto se dirigía a la gran Aldea del Fuego,tenia que llegar solo,había dejado en claro que él podía llegar solo sin ningún rasguño,por lo que aceparon sin rechistar.

Temari se encargaría del entrenamiento,mientras que Kankuro se encargaría de su trabajo como Kage,con ayuda de acepto ningún acompañante por el echo que tendría que detenerse todas las noches para que los guardias descansaran,pero como él no dormía no necesitaba detenerse todas las noche.

Pero...aunque le costara admitirlo,se sentía cansado y un poco...débil,quizá...y solo quizá,debía para a acampar.

Se detuvo bajo un árbol frondoso,alto e imponente,tan solo tocar la tierra sintió un pequeño sentó por un momento en una raíz salida,todo su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido,poco a poco comenzó a sentirse extrañ un calor que le recorría de los pies a la cabeza,sentía la necesidad de recostarse y...no pensar en nada.

Pero lo primero que necesitaba era buscar unas ramas,hacer fuego,unas provisiones y luego podría descansar asta que el Sol saliera por el en marcha su plan,se levanto pesadamente y comenzó a buscar ramas sueltas,pero al no encontrar por ningún lado,frustrado,utilizo su arena y partió una rama,asta hacerla una leña solo le faltaba provisiones,algunas frutas,carne o lo que encuentre el murmullo de un río cerca de donde se encontraba,por lo que decidió poner rumbo a ese lugar.

¿Qué le pasaba a su cuerpo?,cada ves sentía más calor,¿acaso estaba haciendo calor o era él?,parecía que su cuerpo estaba siendo calentado por detuvo en seco al sentir un chakra,oculto todo lo que pudo su chakra,se escondió tras un árbol y observo de que se trataba...cuando vio de que se trataba...juro arrepentirse toda la vida...

—¡A-ah...Da-Danna!...¡más...más fu-fuerte!—ahí,frente a sus ojos aguamarinas se encontraba un rubio,de pelo largo,gritando más y más fuerte al ser sometido por un pelirrojo,de pelo corto y piel bronceada—¡Da-Danna!...¡Danna!...—gritaba el rubio de espaldas al pelirubí,con los brazos sometidos por el ojimiel.

Vio con los ojos muy abiertos como el que parecía el mayor daba una potente estocada y terminaba en el interior del mejillas siempre pálidas en este momento se encontraban decoradas por un rojo intenso,su cuerpo temblaba,y el calor que antes sentía se había echo aun más un gemido involuntario salio corriendo lo más rápido que podía de ese lugar...

—¿Danna,a dónde va?...

—Voy a buscar algo para...''comer''—dijo susurrando lo ultimo,el rubio tan solo asintió recostándose en el césped,cubriendo toda su desnudes con la capa Akastsuki de Sasori y la de él.

Por su lado el Akasuna se abrocho el pantalón,caminando a paso lento,con solo una cosa en mente...su nueva ''presa''.

...

Llego al sitió en que había dejado la leña,por suerte en el camino de regreso se encontró con árboles frutales,tenía manzanas,fresas y algunas sentó cerca de la fogata que creo con sus manos y la ayuda de un par de rocas.

—Tsk...

Sus manos temblaban levemente,sus parpados le parecía que pesaban una tonelada,su cuerpo se sentía pesado y aguantar el calor,comenzó a desatar la cuerda negra que sostenía su gran calabaza,la cual cayo como peso muerto a la én se izo cargo del chaleco de una manga de color lavanda que portaba,al quedar el manto rojo sin algo que la ate,cayo para atrás,resbalando por la tersa piel del cuerpo ardía,como si le estuvieran asando en un horno,era extraño ya que ni siquiera en en Suna había sentido tanto calor.

—¿Hum?...¿qué...?...a-ah—sus entrañas se sintieron dulcemente estrujadas,como si alguien la presionara el vientre,tocando un punto muy más que se encontrara sin ropa en la parte superior,su cuerpo seguía teniendo calor.¿Qué rayos le pasaba a su cuerpo?...

—**¿Quieres saber qué le sucede a tu cuerpo?**—se burlo la voz inconfundible de Shukaku...

—¿De qué hablas?...—este calor le estaba molestando,sentía que se derretía y le pesaba incluso más que cuando cargaba su calabaza—di-dime...¿qué ra-rayos me pa-pasa?...

—**Estas...en celo...**

—¿En celo?...

—**Por Kami-Sama...que estas en celo,cachondo,excitado,con ganas de...  
**  
—¡Ya entendí!...—medio grito con un pequeño sonroso en sus mejillas,hace algún tiempo su hermana le había explicado todas esas cosas.

—**Pobrecillo...¿cómo te sientes mocoso?...  
**  
-M-me...siento...ca-caliente...—hablaba de forma entrecortada,sintiendo como su voz se iba haciendo más ronca.

—**Yo tengo la solución...¿quieres?.**..

—Hai...quiero...quiero...

—**Bueno...solo tienes que esperar—suspiro el Ichibi...  
**  
—¿Esperar qué?...

—**A eso**—soltó en una carcajada el Bijuu de una cola...

—¿Na...nani?—dejo de sentir su cuerpo,era como si ya no fuera su cuerpo,como el Jutsu de Shikamaru.

—Dime...¿te gusto lo que viste?...—dijo una voz cerca de su oído,el aliento de ese sujeto era caliente y embriagador.

—¿Qué rayos quieres?—hablo tosco,queriendo terminar con esa baboseada de una vez...

—**No seas mal educado mocoso,él te ayudara con tu pequeño problema de calentura**—se burlo Shukaku.

—Hmp...

—¿Nande?...

—Es...es complicado—contesto con simpleza el Akatsuki,apretando más el cuerpo del Kage contra el suyo propio.

—No...n-no hagas eso—dijo con la voz queda,movilizo su arena,dispuesto a atacar al enemigo.

—No es necesario—dijo soltando al menor,mordiendo su labio inferior,aunque no sintiera dolor.

—Entonces puedes largarte—musito con veneno en cada letra—¡¿qué diablos esperas...?!

—Sabes mequetrefe...leí en un antiguo pergamino...que los Bijus y sus Jinyurikis...bueno—una sonrisa ladina se pudo apreciar en su juvenil rostro.

—Ku-kuso...—se quejo al verse a sí mismo en esa situación...

—Así que...es verdad—la sonrisa en su infantil rostro se volvió maliciosa,el menor tenia sus siempre blancas mejillas de un tono rosáceo.

—Hm...

Con pasos felinos,como un gato en busca de un ratón,su legua se dejo ver,pasado de forma Sabaku No miraba atentamente al pelirrojo mayor,no sabía si matar a ese tipo de una jodida vez o complacer por competo su fin...la curiosidad pudo más...

Pronto sintió unas frías manos tocar su cintura por encima de la camisa a red,cerro los ojos,suspirando manos bajaron y bajaron asta posarse descaradamente en su redondo jadeo se escapo de sus finos labios,se sentía tan malditamente bien ser manoseado por ese tipo,sus dedos intentaron clavarse en el cuerpo del pelirrojo de ojos mieles empujaron al menor contra un árbol,así comenzó el juego pecaminoso de la carnalidad.

Sus labios se degustaron con la piel lechosa del Kage,era tan cremosa,suave y con un delicioso sabor a dedos finos y largos se fueron deshaciendo de el pantalón del líder de La Arena,la Villa que alguna vez había sido su la boca del de orbes esmeraldas no dejaba de soltar leves suspiros placentero antes sus majestuosas caricias.

Una de sus manos se apodero de la muñeca del más joven,guiando esa mano al único lugar sensible en su cuerpo.

—¿Qu-qué?...

—Para más placer debes despertar al león—hablo con malicia el Akasuna No...

Y el Sabaku No...no comprendió a que se refería el Akatsuki,¿despertar al león?,en un momento a otro el Akasuna No lo empujo,de forma que lo izo quedar acostado en el al de ojos acaramelados,viendo deseo en esos orbes,la lujuria destellaba como dos estrellas en el firmamento de piel canela lo dio la vuelta,haciéndolo sentarse en su poseedor del Ichibi se sorprendió al notar que el otro pelirrojo aun no estaba del todo despierto.

—Toca aquí—dijo con voz ronca,caliente y embriagadora,su mano llevo la contaría asta el lugar mencionado,donde se encontraba una especie de sello.

El Sabaku No con un poco de desconfianza comenzó a acariciar ese lugar,de manera lenta y suave,como una suave sintió algo chocar contra su retaguardia,lo que provoco un notable sonrojo en sus presión contra sus nalgas se fue haciendo más y más fuerte a medida que acariciaba ese si de un flash se tratara,una respuesta llego a su mente,ese era el punto débil del Akatsuki,y en ese momento se encontraba despertando al león.

Bingo.

Una idea no muy propia de él le cruzo su mente retorcida,si quería mucho placer,tenia que despertar mucho al león.Rápidamente se giro,dando pequeños empujones izo que el mayor se recostara y de forma seductora saco su lengua.

Ese pedazo de carne,tan húmedo y cálido,con cada lamida su miembro se despertaba,se ponía más caliente,más duro,más doloroso..De forma brusca tironeo el cabello igual de rojizo que el suyo propio y mirando los ojos turquesa dijo...

—Te voy a partir en dos...

Y si,Sabaku No Gaara...Había intentado satisfacer su curiosidad y ese dicho le quedaba de maravilla en ese momento...

El era el gato,y su curiosidad lo había matado...

Continuara...

¿Les gusto?,si es así espero sus comentarios,acepto criticas ya que me ayudan mucho a mejorar.


	2. Chapter 2

Suspiro...

Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados,se sentía muy relajado,nunca,desde que era un crío,se había sentido así,era como flotar en el espacio y no sentir su cuerpo.

En su mente,como si de un flash se tratara,los recuerdos de lo sucedido hace una semana lo asaltaron.

...:::::Flash Back:::::...

**—¡Ah—**grito el pelirrojo,al ser bruscamente empotrado contra el suelo,sus ojos reflejaron lujuria intensa en el momento que aquellos orbes esmeraldas reflejaron un pequeño dolor.

Se apodero de los tentadores labios del Kage,sus manos rosaron cuanto pedazo de piel se les antojara. Sintiendo un poco áspera la piel del Líder de Sunagakure...

**—Quita tu armadura—**susurro de forma caliente y ronca,mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja,sus manos sintieron algo caer,era la armadura,que se apartaba como cascara del cuerpo del Sabaku No.

Volvió a mirarlo,se le antojaba tan apetecible,tan deliciosamente tentador,quería poseerlo,hundirse en lo más profundo de su ser,explorar todo ese cuerpo...

**—¿Eres virgen?—**pregunto mirando de forma picara al Sabaku No,los ojos aguamarina lo fulminaron,con veneno,con odio,con resentimiento**—Solo fue una pregunta,mequetrefe...—**musito guiando su boca al inmaculado cuello del menor.

**—H-hai...—**apenas y se escucho,era una pregunta jodidamente vergonzosa,quizá ese tipo quería hacerle pasar vergüenza. Y quizá lo estaba logrando...

**—¿Entonces seré el primero?...**

**—¡Maldita sea si!...**  
**  
—Hmp—**con una sonrisa un poco arrogante,mordió el cuello del pelirrojo menor,provocando que un fino hilo carmesí saliera.

Sus ojos miel destellaron deseo,estaba muy ansioso por poseerlo de todas las formas posibles,lamentablemente solo tenía tiempo para una vez. Quizá en el futuro lo vería...

Deseoso arranco los pantalones del Kage,dejando que tan solo unos bóxer cubriera la intimidad del Líder de La Arena. Su boca se apodero de la contraria,degustándose con un delicioso sabor a fruta,producto de la fresa que obtuvo en el camino. Su mano derecha se apodero de la cintura contraria,mientras que la otra hacía pedazos la remara a red,haciéndola trozos en tan solo unos segundos,apoderándose luego de un pedazo de carne rosado.

Gemidos,suspiros y jadeos intentaban ser callados por el menor,sin lograr su cometido,pero nada se escuchaba. Ya que la boca lujuriosa de Sasori le dejaba sin aliento,a lo que unos hilos de saliva mezclada se escapaba,viajando por la mejilla del oji aguamarina y perdiéndose por entre los cabellos rojizos.

El menor movió su mano derecha,acariciando el sello con suaves roses de seda,mientras su mano izquierda intentaba,de forma temblorosa,bajar la bragueta del pantalón.

Sonrió.

El chico era tan torpe,se notaba a lengua suelta que era,si,era,ya que él,Akasuna No Sasori iba a desvirgar al Kazekage del gran Imperio Sunagakure. Sintió las frías manos de poseedor de dos hermosas esmeraldas acariciar su despierto miembro.

Se medio levanto,mirando al pelirrojo menor con entera lujuria,se acomodo entre medio del chico,preparado para hundirse en su,por momento,virginal cavidad.

El Kage del Viento cerro lo ojos por mero instinto,el Akatsuki sonrío de medio lado,no quería lastimarlo,no entendía por qué,pero no quería hacerle daño. Acerco tres dedo a su propia boca,pero en un acto muy morboso de su parte,comenzó a jugar con la punta de su miembro en la retaguardia del más pequeño. Simulando que iba a penetrarlo,es que le gustaba el reflejo que causaba su acto en el joven,es que por puro reflejo el menor temblaba levemente,se mordía el labio y cerraba los puños con fuerza.  
**  
—Sasori-Sama—**dijo de forma morbosa,llamando la atención del otro.  
**  
—¿E-eh?...—**abrió sus parpados,dejando ver sus hermosas esmeraldas,que brillaban intensamente de deseo,curiosidad y lujuria.

**—Grita Sasori-Sama—**susurro pícaro,logrando un involuntario sonrojo en el menor,acerco su dedo indice al ano del Sabaku No,penetrando aquella cavidad. Se relamió los labios,viendo la expresión de dolor que provoco su acción.

El menor se mordía insistente el labio inferior,eso dolía pero jamas lo admitiría,su orgullo se lo impedía. Otros intrusos invadieron su parte trasera,el oji miel tenia la intensa necesidad de marcar ese cuerpo como de su propiedad,las orbes verdosas se aguaron,pero sin llegar a derramar lagrimas.

**—K-kuso—**murmulló,de repente fue levantado,el Akatsuki lo izo posicionarse encima de su miembro,maldijo una y otra vez su suerte. Sasori-''Sama'',estaba bien dotado.

Fue entrando,lentamente,intentando ser lo más cuidadoso posible,entando como un invasor,siendo estrujado deliciosamente. Suspiro al sentir lo apretado que era esa cavidad,tan caliente y húmeda. Comenzó a moverse,suave,pero profunda,la mano del menor comenzó a masajear aquel lugar que lo llevaba a la locura más placentera. El ritmo de su vaivén se fue volviendo más y más rápido,queriendo hundirse uno en el otro.

**—¡Ahg...!—**jadeo,el Akasuna No comenzó a atacar con gusto su próstata provocando un delirio sabroso.

**—Grita—**incito,golpeando más y más fuerte ese punto sensible,quería escuchar su nombre de esa boca tan deliciosa. Al no escuchar nada,con enojo tomó las pálidas muñecas,salio del menor,lo recostó de forma brusca en el suelo. Y de una potente estocada,se volvió a hundir en el Kazekage.

**—¡Ah~...!—**grito sintiendo como Sasori comenzaba con su vaivén de adelante hacía atrás,arremetiendo contra su ano de forma salvaje**—¡Sa-Sasori-S-Sama...ah,m-más...fu-fuerte..Sa-Saso ri-Sam-Sama..Sas-Sasori-Sa-Sama!...**

Sasori-Sama...

Sasori-Sama..

—¡Sasori-Danna...Sasori-Danna!—gritaba el rubio loco por las explosiones.

Sasori suspiro,maldito pelirrojo,lo había puesto duro con solo pensar en él,lo raro era que no había tocado su sello ni nada por el estilo. Solo con su recuerdo...

—Pasa—dijo de forma seca,sus ojos avellanas fulminaron al rubio,no estaba de humos como para soportar las bromas de Deidara.

El oji zafiro entro a la habitación del Akasuna No,que era uno de los pocos Akatsukis que tenía su propia habitación.

—¿Qué sucede?...—pregunto sin mirar al menor,le dolía la cabeza,como si un maldito martillo se hubiese propuesto hacerle reventar la cabeza.

—Danna,Pain-Sama nos dio una misión—dijo con una enorme sonrisa,mostrando un pergamino ,el mayor se levanto de la cama y camino hasta el menor.

—Hum—le echo una ojeada al documento,esperando que fuera una misión digna para esta ves,arrojo el pergamino más que furioso.

¿Qué se creía Pain?...

¿Que eran unos idiotas?,maldito imbécil,mandarlo a él,al titiritero numero 1,a buscar provisiones. Esta bien,se dijo mentalmente,si Pain decidía mandarlo a una estúpida misión...él la cumpliría. Izo su cabeza para atrás,dejando que su cabello rojizo cayera en cascada hacía atrás,soltó un largo y profundo suspiro.

—Danna...

—¿Hum?...

—¿Tomamos la misión?...

—Por supuesto que si...no dejare que nadie piense que somos unos vagos,débiles e incompetentes—dijo mirando de forma reprobatoria al joven.

Tomó la mano de Deidara de forma inesperada e izo que sus cuerpos quedaran muy unidos,logrando un suspiro en el de cabello dorado. Unió sus labios en un beso necesitado y ansioso,se apodero de la cintura cubierta por la capa de Akatsuki...

Con besos ardientes de dirigió al cuello del rubio,dejando pequeñas marcas a su paso...

Entonces...

Sin darse cuenta...

Esos dorados y largos cabellos se hicieron cortos e intensos como las gamas del infierno,la piel acanelada se izo inmaculada. Unos jadeos golpearon sus oídos,eran tan provocadores,tan incitadores...

No...

Él se estaba imaginando al Kazekage mientras era Deidara a quien besaba...

¿Qué más da?...

Se dijo mentalmente,si no podía sacar de su cabeza al Sabaku No...

¿Por qué esforzarse?,el cuerpo del Akatsuki se fue convirtiendo en el del Kage,con su aroma tan delicioso...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Un manto azulado negro cubrió el cielo,una brisa soplaba armoniosamente,con suaves toques de seda,simulando la más suave caricia.

A paso rápido Hebi se movilizaba por todas partes,cada uno muy atento a cada mínimo detalle,Karin estaba atenta por si acaso sentía algún Chakra extrañ Juugo y Suigetsu iban tras el líder del .

—Alto—dijo con voz agría Sasuke,su equipo se detuvo de inmediato—acamparemos aquí...

Sin chistar a las ordenes de su líder,Hebi se separo en busca de provisiones para esa noche,Suigetsu,para burla de Karin,fue en busca de fue a por frutas y agua,mientras que Sasuke y Juugo fueron por leña.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

—¡Ah!...

Se quejó por décima vez,esa técnica que Ero intentaba enseñarle era muy difícil,aunque el hentai lo hacia ver muy fá se dejo caer de espaldas al verde césped.

El cielo estaba despejado,sin una sola nube opacando el firmamento,el sol brillaba con calidez,los rayos formaban ondas de calor,que para algunos resultaba al pelirrubio kitsune le encantaba esos días,prefería los días soleados,calurosos y alegres,a los días lluviosos,fríos y deprimentes.

—Levantate perezoso...—dijo el Sannin de los sapos,llamando la atención del Uzumaki,que solo clavo sus ojos en una rama de árbol.

—¡Eh...que no soy perezoso,solo me aburre no poder lograrlo!—gritó furioso.

—Solo tienen que poner un poco más de esfuerzo—le dijo el sensei con calma,miraba al rubio desde arriba,ya que él estaba parado y el oji azul recostado boca arriba.

—Claro~...—hablo sarcástico.

—Bueno,como sea...te dejo...tengo que seguir con mi investigación...—tras sus palabras,desapareció en una nube blanca de polvo.

Naruto bufo ante esa excusa por parte del le era obvio a lo que se refería cuando decía ''recolectar información''.Sabía que el peli gris era un hentai,seguro estaba de que esa vez el sensei iba a espiar a las chicas en los baños termales de ese pueblo.

Se levanto lentamente,había gastado mucho chakra,más del que ó a caminar sin rumbo alguno,solo dejaba que sus pies lo guiaran por el camino.

La brisa soplaba,pero era más bien aire caliente que fresco,las hojas de los árboles danzaban con calma,siendo la brisa su música lenta y que otra hoja no lograban sostenerse de sus árboles,cayendo y volando con el viento hasta caer en el césped,donde se marchitaban sin remedio.

El rubio tomó entre sus manos acaneladas una de esas hojas,la miró por un rato,hasta que esta salio ó un largo suspiro,sus manos se posaron tras su nuca,caminando con una pose un tanto despreocupada.

—Ah~...como extraño el Ramen—dijo dramáticamente mientras ojos soltaban lagrimas en cascad al recordar su amada sopa de cerdo.

Continuo caminando por un rato,sin preocupaciones,con su mente imaginando un delicioso tazón de Ramen siendo degustado por sus papilas gustativas.

Pero fue sacado de su ensimismamiento al sentir un chakra desconocido.Rápidamente saco un kunai y se preparo para atacar a cualquier enemigo.

Caminó con sigilo,escondiéndose en un árbol,saco su rubia cabeza para poder ver de quién se sorprendió mucho por lo que vio.

Ahí,sentado sobre el pasto,se encontraba un joven,vestido todo con ropa de ANBU,con la mascara colgando a un lado de su cabellos negros y cortos danzaban con el viento,su tes pálida parecía brillar con la luz del ojos eran un misterio,pero suponía que eran de color de las pálidas manos se movían con un pincel dibujando sobre una hoja,con tinta de color negro.

—Según los libros que leí...eso que tú haces se llama acosar y o espiar...

Al rubio de piel tostada casi le da un pre-infarto al escuchar la voz del moreno regañarlo,el azabache se giró para kitsune sonrió al ver unos orbes negros,al parecer había acertado.

—Gomen...etto...

—Puedes sentarte si quieres...

—Etto...hai...

El Uzumaki se sentó junto al pelinegro,al fin pudo contemplar qué era lo que dibujaba,descubriendo un hermoso ave incoloro,con el plumaje bien delineado y diseñ ó muy sorprendido y a la vez encantado.

—¿Te gusta?...

—Hai...es...muy lindo...

—Mira esto...

Tras sus palabras,inmediatamente el joven hizo una cantidad de sellos,hasta de un golpe bajar sus manos y posarlas encima del ave cobro vida,sorprendiendo al pájaro se elevo por los cielo,volando por encima de ellos...

Naruto contemplaba todo con un intenso brillo en sus orbes zafiro,el misterioso joven azabache veía ese especial brillo en esos hermoso ojos ía leído en un libro,que ese cosquilleo en su vientre,como mariposas revoloteando,con sus manos sudando.

Se llamaba amor.

Quizá sentía,por primera vez, ,¿por qué?...

No lo sabía,pero si sabía que ver al de mechas doradas como el sol ver con ilusión su creació labios curvados en una sonrisa que siempre portaba,falsa,se fue convirtiendo en una un leve sonrojo en sus inmaculadas mejillas.

El oji azul bajo su mirada a su acompañante.

—Soy Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto—dijo con tono alegre,estirando su acanelada mano en dirección al pelinegro.

—Yo soy...Sai—contesto con un poco de dificultad,se notaba a legua su nerviosismo,pero eso solo provoco una sonrisa tonta en el menor.

—Etto...un...un gu-gusto en conocerte—sus mofletes con marquitas se colorearon de un intenso carmín.

_Adorable._

Pensó Sai...  
_  
Continuara..._

_Aw~...lamento la horrible demora en actualizar,es que me perdí en el camino de Kuroshitsuji n3n...Gomen por lo corto del Cap,falta de inspiración u,u._


End file.
